To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a car 14.35 miles and a train 2.43 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Kevin travels 16.78 miles in total.